


Your Mine Only

by xstripperlouisx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Ashton, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Micheal, Alpha Nick, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Sophia, Beta ed, Blood Loss, Bonding, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Gun Violence, Guns, High School, High School Student Louis, Incest, Jealousy, Killing, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Lace, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Older Edward, Older Harry, Older Marcel, Omega Calum, Omega Louis, Omega Luke, Omega Niall, Poor Louis, Protectiveness, Rich Edward, Rich Harry, Rich Liam, Rich Marcel, Rich Niall, Rich Zayn, Sassy Louis, Shy Louis, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stripper Louis, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Marcel, Top Zayn, Violence, Younger Louis, cross dressing, drug lord, larry stylinson - Freeform, loucel - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstripperlouisx/pseuds/xstripperlouisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was just trying to get by, in school everyone knew him as the shy, nerd that no-one really payed much attention to, but by night he was a stripper for the most roughest and toughest drug lords. He didn't really like it, but he needed money to pay for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The story may change, but I'm pretty sure I'll stick with it. This is the prologue and I'm sorry its so short, but the chapter will be much much longer xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey chicken nuggets,  
> I have edited the Prologue and this is the first of what you will see over the next few weeks and stuff, I have decided to edit all of my previous chapters before continuing which shouldnt take long, uhm you may want to re-read this but you dont have to.  
> Much love  
> Alibear

Louis P.O.V  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
I groan as I hear my alarm go off telling me it was time to get ready for school, hell would be a more suited term for it. I mean who wants to get up at piss ass in the morning and go to a place where you are constantly shunned and pushed aside like two week old pasta? Yeah that's what I thought - No one. However as much as I hate school I do love learning and would like to actually get somewhere in life so I push away my negative thoughts and shove my nice warm blankets away from my body and sit up stretching out my back hearing many pops and cracks as I do. I looked back over at the clock and noticed I had an hour to get ready. Shit! I quickly grab my clothes from my wardrobe and jump into the shower, which I might add was fucking cold! However I can’t complain too loudly as it's all I can afford at the moment because my job is not exactly what you could call high paying, especially for the things I am made to do, but it does become fun on the rare occasion.  
I turned the shower off and towel dry my body and hair, not giving a shit about styling it because I like it when it just flops to the side and I mean what alpha's can I impress they all think I'm just a play toy, something to fuck when they please. I then put on my black skinny jeans and maroon jumper that is too big for me as most of my jumpers are, but I like them like that. After pulling my jumper over my head I grab my black vans and rush out the door not forgetting to lock it though, because in a neighbourhood where I live, you need to lock your door unless of course if you want all you stuff stolen and place to be trashed, which I don't thank you very much.  
As I walk down the stairs making my way to the lobby, if you could even call it that. I reach into the ass pocket of my jeans and bring out my phone seeing if I have any texts. I see none from any of the people that are worth my time but there are five from Nick -who is my manager- telling me that I need to get my arse to work or I won’t have a job.  
Nick: You have a to come in at 12:30pm and you don’t finish til 4:30  
Nick: Don’t bother going anywhere today I don’t want you late  
Nick: I mean it we have important people coming in today  
Nick: I don’t want to you be late  
Nick: late = fired!  
I roll my eyes at the last text knowing that he would never actually fire me. Call me cocky I don’t care because I know it’s true as I am one of the most wanted out of the rest of the group. I wondered who the so called important people are. I know that we get a lot of people that are all classified as important but Nick never actually calls them important, so this must mean business.  
Now I reckon you’re all wondering what the fuck I do for work? What job I have that help pays the bills of my fancy and pricey apartment? Well drum roll please…….. I am a stripper. I know I know such a great job, please take note of my heavy use of sarcasm there. I shouldn’t really be a stripper as I am an omega and it puts me in high risk of being raped, taken, mated or even killed, but I have to make money to pay the bills somehow and this is the only job that I could actually get. I finally make my way out of my building and instead of going to my school which I would like to be at rather than the strip club which is something I don’t often say and make my way to work.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Styles Triplets are in the next chapter YAY!

Louis P.O.V  
I finally enter the horrible building I call work, well the design is very modern and elegant but it’s what happens here is what is horrible. The building can be very deceitful from the outside as for the general public it is just your average club to go get laid, but for those who have inside knowledge there is a second floor, which is where I work. It is for the drug Lords and rich people who has old wrinkly dicks, I scrunch up my nose at the thought of having to give one of them a lap dance, ew no my ass is way too fabulous for that.  
I continue walking into the building and make my way up to the stairs nodding hello to people as I go. I make my way into the change rooms and see Nick waiting for me.  
“Louis, hurry up and get ready you need to practice your new routine. I do not want you stuffing it up in front of new clients, they are very important and would make this business even popular if people knew that they came and watched you sluts” he said walking towards me and giving me the keys to the studio, I didn’t need to practice, I knew my routine off by heart new or old, I was a good as I like to call myself “dancer”. However the alphas that come to this club don’t need me to dance that well because as soon as they see my ass they can’t keep their eyes off of it, so all I really need to do is shake it a bit and I would be done for the night. But I knew if I did that Nick would have my head saying that I am “making this business loose clientele” bitch please without me and my ass this place would be bankrupt. Now before you say I am full of myself I’m not. I just know I have an amazing ass I mean have you seen it? It’s a blessing from the gods in my books.  
“Sure Nick, whatever you say Nick” I say with a role of my eyes but before I can walk away he grabs my arm harshly pulling me closer to him, so close that I can smell his breath and boy does he need a mint.  
“Listen here slut, cut the attitude or you’ll pay for it, we don’t want that tan pretty body of yours to have a few purple marks now would we” and with that he shoves me away from him and turns to leave. I quickly brush down my clothes and jog over to the studio to practice my routine.  
My routine can be a risky one depending on what Alphas are in the crowd, if there are big headed alphas in the crowd that think that omegas serve them and only them then it makes my routine a bit harder to perform. Not because of my dancing, no it’s the songs that I dance to, you see most of them are about independence and nobody owning me or heaven forbid thinking that I look hot. I have five songs that to; Bang Bang by Jessie J, Candyman and Vanity by Christina Aguilera, Addicted to you by Aviccii and here it comes the one that they mainly hate You don’t own me by Grace and G-Easy. As you can understand why, I mean heaven forbid that an omega doesn’t want to be bossed around, slapped and beaten all day by some big headed alpha with a small dick. I quickly set up the IPod dock and plug in my IPod getting ready to start practice.  
-0-  
Five hours later and I have mastered all of my routines -that’s according to Nick though, I already knew the routines off by heart. The perv just wants a free show-and headed to the showers so I could clean off all of the sweat and glitter, but only to put it on as soon as I get out to do my actual performance to the “important people coming” as Nick kept constantly reminding me.  
I jump into the shower and clean off all the glitter and sweat using my vanilla scented soap. I turn off the shower and grab my towel, I towel dry off my body and grab the first outfit I will be wearing tonight, which was blue booty shorts that had a black belt around them, a tight white shirt and a sailors hat with an anchor on it with black heals, clearly meaning I had to perform Candyman first which to be honest is one of my favourites. I put my clothes on and make my way out of the bathroom and into what the other “dancers” and I call the green room, it’s basically a small room backstage that we found, cleaned up and use to sit in before we go on stage. I check the roster and see that I am on at 9:30pm I check the time and see that its 9:00pm now meaning I have half an hour to sit and relax, Jokes! I wish it just meant that I had to go round and help either the other dancers get ready or help serve the drinks to drunken old rich men and rough men with an ego bigger than their dick. I look around and see that no one needs help which sadly means that I have to go play waitress, but there is one good thing about playing waitress which is that I get a bigger chance of tips.  
I make my out of the green room and into the club part of the upper level, as I walk out I see Nick looking for me, and me being me and not wanting to talk to him, I pick up my pace and make it into the club part of the upper level without him noticing me, I sigh in relief and make my way over to the bar.  
I see one of the only people I have actually made friends with here, who also run the bar, Ashton. He helps me when some of the Alphas have had a little too much to drink and are only focused on getting into my pants. Or any other one of the strippers pants, he is sort of like our security guard, only I actually became friends with him and we have stayed that way for three years now.  
“Hey Ashton” I greet him  
“Hey Lou, your heard who the important people are?” he asks with a sly smirk.  
“No of course I haven’t, this is why I am friends with you” I say jokingly.  
“Oh well in that case I guess I won’t tell you” He said wiping a fake tear away while drying another glass.  
“Pleeeeeaaasssseee assssshhhhhhh” I whine knowing he would cave and tell me  
“Fine then, I’ll tell you” He says facing me “By the way I would prefer you whining like that naked and on my bed beneath me” He says with a smirk.  
I slap his arm playfully “Shut up” I say glaring at him, causing him to laugh “Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me, who am I showing off my fabulous ass to tonight that is so high and mighty” I ask  
“Well not just one person Lou, its three persons” Ash says picking up another glass drying it.  
“And these people happen to be……”  
“Why the Styles triplets, my dear Louis” he says putting the glass away. I look at him with a confused expression, why would they want to come here? Out of all of the fancy clubs they could get into or simply just straight out buy. The Styles Triplets basically ruled the UK and most if not all of America as well. However the general public don’t know this, unless of course if they messed around with the wrong crowd or worked in places like this. According to the other strippers where some of the hottest men on Earth and damn are they right, they had green eyes but each brother with their own shade, they were tall and muscly, curly hair- except for Marcel. Edward and Harry had tattoos, Marcel might have one but that was probably just a rumour. They were just so handsome and probably made by the Gods themselves. The Styles Triplets consisted of Edward which was the leader out of all of them and the scariest out of all of them, Marcel which was the brains and intelligence behind them and the youngest. Harry was the middle child out of them, I don’t really know what he dealt with but he was still just as scary as the others.  
I feel a harsh wack on the back of my head and am snapped awake from my thoughts.  
“Oi stop day dreaming and get your ass to work” Nick growls at me “You’re on in five slut”  
I walk away from the bar, noticing that Ash didn’t see what Nick did which I am sort of thankful for seeing as I didn’t want there to be a fight so close to my performance that I would be blamed for. I walk back stage and fix my costume; I hear my name called and walk out of stage.  
-0-  
After I finish on stage I sway my hips as I walk off stage and into the green room, I see Ash in there which is quite weird to be honest, he never comes in here. I run up to him and jump on his back surprising him.  
“Ash, what are you doing here” I ask while still on his back, his hands move down so they are under my ass holding me so I don’t fall off.  
“Well I was told by some people that they wanted to come and see you as soon you got off stage and sent me to get you” he says, I am used to this but not many ask to see me after my show, they mostly try to get me when I am serving tables, I never actually go with them because, yes I may be a stripper but honey I don’t take my panties off for just anyone, my shirt sure but no one gets into these skin tight pants with me easily.  
“Oh who”- I get cut off by Nick  
“IRWIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE” Nick yells  
“Just getting Lou here sir, he seems to have some admires” Ash explains  
“Well tell them that he is off limits and that he has an Alpha, which is me” He says then walks off without any further discussion.  
“Well Lou, looks like we’re going to have a fight on our hands soon as these Alpha seemed pretty persistent in wanting to see you” Ash whispers to me them drops me back onto my feet and walks out of the green room, to go tell the mystery Alphas that Nick is being a dick again.

But what came after is something I would have never expected coming, especially considering who it came from.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little surprise for you :) Hope you like it :) I am trying to make them longer, but I dont want to write the whole story in one chapter.

Harry’s P.O.V  
“Marcel” I yell wondering where the hell my brother could be, we have five minutes until we need to be at the club and we as usual were running late, people think that we are late to meetings and such for our reputation when in actual fact it was because Marcel hates these things and it takes us a while to get him out of the house. I continue my trip around our house-more like mansion- in search of my brother. I finally find him in his/our room looking in his closet for clothes to wear for tonight.   
“Babe do you want some of my clothes” I ask him gently because as much as he loves his clothes people don’t take him seriously when were at meetings like this, maybe at his company where if they make fun of his he fires them but when it comes to these deals he usually ends up wearing my clothes.  
“Yes, that would be nice, thank you Haz” He says as he turns around to go fetch some of my clothes. I roll my eyes and tell him to meet me in the car in five minutes. I walk out of our room and go into the office where I know my other brother will be, hopefully dressed and ready to go.  
“Ed, you ready to leave?” I ask  
“Yeah, I can’t wait to finally seal this deal and be done with these guys” He says as he gets out of the office chair and moving towards me and the door.  
“Okay, well Marcy is just getting ready and will meet us in the car in five minutes so get your shit ready and lets go” I say to him and leave the room, I quickly check on Marcel and see that he is putting on his shoes. I make my way out the door of our home and get into the passenger’s seat of our car and wait for the others which are close by. Marcel is next in the car sitting in the back seat, then comes Edward placing the paper work into the seat next to Marcel and then climbing into the driver’s seat.   
-0-   
As well roll up to the curb I am glad that we didn’t bring out most expensive car and that we just drove the Kluger, I look around and notice that even with the Kluger we still have the most expensive car, which worries me. I don’t want to make this deal is such a doggy space, however I don’t want to judge to quickly considering that this place does have good reviews and according to the photos on the website is very modern inside, especially where we are going.   
Edward parks the car and we all get out, and start making our way over to the entrance. We probably could have just had a valet take the car and park it, but Edward doesn’t trust anyone with his baby. We walk into the club and see nothing but utter chaos, I am glad that we are on the second level to this place as what I am seeing right now does not impress me at all. All around me I can see drunk Alphas trying to get laid which looks absolutely pathetic, Betas trying to impress omegas which really? Could you be any dumber? Omegas like big dicks that can actually bring them pleasure not two inch pinches.   
We head over to the elevator that will take us up to the second level thank god. As the elevator door close I look over to Marcel and notice he is getting in to his uncaring mind phase, the one that is more Edward than Marcel, but still keeping his intelligence with him. The elevator bell dings and we get out of the elevator and enter the second level and I must say that this is a much better scene than what I saw down stairs. There are strippers on stage shaking their ass and moving up and down on the poles in their little and tight clothing with matching heals, Alphas and Omegas talking to each other –some grinding and dancing-and Betas dancing with other Betas or sometimes the odd Alpha and Omega. I look over to my left and see that our table/booth is ready for us and our guests have not arrived yet. I don’t know whether I should be peeved or happy about that. We make our way over to the booth and take a seat on one side leaving the other for our guests.  
“Sirs is there anything that you would like to drink” A waiter asks from practically out of nowhere.  
“Yes, three beers thanks” Edward orders for us.  
“Right away sir” and with that he leaves to grab our drinks.   
I see our guests walk into the club and nod my head at them signalling to come over. They walk over and sit down opposite us just as the waiter delivers our drinks along with a few more for our guests. I nod my head in thanks and he disappears over to another table.  
“So Andrews, we going to finally settle this deal or are you going to continue to cower behind you little crew” I ask him smirking slightly.  
He takes a sip of his beer and puts it back on the table “No I have the money with me; my debt to you will be gone” he says getting handed a suit case from one of his “body guards” their pathetic if you ask me. Almost as pathetic looking as Ryan’s tough look, he looks more like a puppy. He has short brown hair with blue-ish green eyes and a few tattoos on his tanned skin; Marcel looks scarier than he does.   
“Good, Marcel count the money” I take the case from him and hand it over to my brother. He quickly counts it, don’t ask me how he does it so fast without messing up he just does.   
“It’s all he Harry” he says closing the case and handing it to Edward, who puts it beside him.  
“Right, now that we have payed we will be on our way now, lovely seeing you again Styles” He gets ready to get up and leave but I cut him off before he can.  
“Not so fast Andrews” he turns around at the sound of my voice “we just need you to sign these documents and then you can be on your way” I say pulling out the papers.  
“Sure whatever Styles” he takes the papers and pen out of my hand and places his signature on the dotted lines, hands me back the papers and walks away.  
“Ahh I love the dumb dealers” Edward chuckles when I hand him over the signed papers.  
“I know, their my favourite kind of customers” Marcel continues. I nod my head in agreement with my brothers and turn around as I hear the clubs once some-what quiet and peaceful aura turn into loud cheers as one of the clearly well-loved strippers come on stage.   
“damn”  
“fuck”  
“mine”  
I turn and look at my brothers and they have the same expression I do, I must know who this omega is and make him mine and by the looks on my brother’s faces they agree with me. He starts to dance moving his hips in time with the music, which is Candyman by Christina Aguilera. He undoes the first two buttons on his shirt and puts his hands on the pole.   
-0-  
After about three minutes of pure torcher and a raging boner, he salutes the crowd and runs off the stage heading to god knows where, and wherever that is, is not in my lap where he should be or riding my dick, carrying my pups or walking around in nothing but panties and my or one of my brothers jumper. I see the bartender and walk over to him.   
“Hey, who was that just dancing” I ask  
He turns to me “Blue eyes, gorgeous bum?” he answers  
I lick my lips “Yes that one”   
“That would be Louis” He answers   
“Could you please go and get Louis and bring him to our table” I say and walk away and head back to my table, one I sat down I make sure that the bar tender has actually left to go get Louis.  
“His name is Louis and should be here shortly” I say to my brothers and get hungry look as a response.  
“Now, now boys we must not scare off out mate” Marcel snaps out of his lust filled state and scolds us all including also himself.   
“Marcel is right, we mustn’t scare him away” Edward agrees also snapping out of his lust filled state. I hear someone clearing there throat and turn my head to see the bartender standing at the front of our booth looking pissed off.   
“Where’s Louis” I ask looking around the bartender trying to find Louis.  
“He can’t come out because the dick that owns the second level or likes to think he does says that Louis can’t come out because he is mated to Louis which is also a load of bullshit and if you really want to see Louis then follow me” the bartender speaks getting more angered as each word falls from his mouth.  
“Well then this so called boss of your looks like he needs to disappear from the face of the planet” Edward says standing up and picking up both brief cases handing one to Marcel. I stand up as well and we follow the bartender out of our booth and through a little door on the other side of the club. We walk through the door and I all I can see is glitter, shoes and body parts. We keep following him down corridors and into a little green room where I see Louis and some Alpha who need a bullet through his brain. He is holding Louis by his throat up against the wall, Louis struggling for breath as the unknown Alpha puts more pressure on his throat, before I can even think about putting a bullet through his brain Edward has already pulled out his gun and moves so he is standing behind the unknown Alpha and holding the gun up to his temple.  
“If you don’t let go of my omegas throat I will blow your brains out” Edward threatens the unknown Alpha.  
“Nick, what the fuck are you doing put Louis down you fucking twit” the bartender screams at the unknown alpha –well Nick now- .  
Nick puts Louis down and I pull him over to my body tucking him under my arm and away from Nick, Marcel standing slightly in front of us, just in case Nick decides to have another go at my omega.   
“Now would you like to tell us why you were trying to kill my omega” Marcel growls at Nick, Edward keeping the gun against Nick’s temple.  
“He was being a little shi-“  
I cut Nick off before he can continue his sentence. “Oi! Watch your language when talking about my omega dickhead”.  
“He fucked up his routine again might I add and this is the last straw I’m sick of him and his little fucking slutty ways” Nick gets angered as he continues his rant. But before he can continue to bad mouth my omega Edward clearly also getting the shits pulls the trigger and Nick’s body slumps on the floor.   
“What? He was mouthing off my omega like hell I’m going to let him live” Edward says and I can’t help but agree, I nod my head and turn to Marcel.  
“Please call someone to clean up this mess for me will you babe” Marcel nods his head and turns to leave and make the phone call.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late but I re-wrote the chapter, PS: GET READY FOR A WHOLE LOT OF FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!

Louis P.O.V  
RUN  
That’s my first instinct, I rip myself away from the unknown Alpha that was holding me and bolt out of the room, I run past Ash and make my way out of the backstage area all together. I make my way over to the elevator and press the down button probably about a hundred times before the doors actually close shut. Just as the doors shut I see the unknown Alphas rushing towards the elevators as well but the take a detour to where the stairs are. I pray to God that the elevator is quicker than their legs but considering that their Alphas I highly doubt it. I lean against the elevator wall and plan my escape, once the elevator doors open I see the unknown Alphas waiting for me.   
“crap” I mutter, their probably going to shoot me for some unknown reason as well.   
“Baby why did you run from us” the cute one says with the lighter green eyes asks.  
“Well let’s see shall we?” I ask with sarcasm lacing my tone “I was minding my own business like usual when my boss attacks me claiming that when my heat comes he’s going to come and mate me so then I can’t leave this business and always be his personal slut, then when I refuse and slap him he starts to strangle me, now this I am almost used to but oh no then you guys come from out of nowhere with your gorgeous looks and your amazing fucking curly hair and green eyes that make when want to get on my knees and what the fuck am I saying?” I say shaking my head and clearing my thoughts of being fucked by these Alphas.   
“Anyway back to why the fuck I’m trying to run away from you, well that’s because you fucking shot someone.” I say as I try to get around the Alphas blocking my exit but they don’t budge from their spot.  
“Ah now princess, don’t be like that he was threating you and he needed to die especially after what that bartender had said, all the things he has done to you over the past years, no one does that to our omega and lives so he had to die” the alpha with the forest green eyes says calming while making his way towards me, holding out his hand for me to take.   
“Right sure and by the way the bartender yeah his name is Ashton, so um I would appreciate it if I could leave now, it’s been a long night and I have school in the morning” I ask still trying to move around the unmoving alphas.  
“Well your skipping school princess and coming home with us, where your Alpha’s baby” the alpha with darkest green eyes also holding out a hand for me to take. I look at them and give in, I’m tired and just want to sleep so I take the Alphas hand and they lead me out of the club and into the car park. The air around us has gotten really chilly, I shiver and bring my hands up to cover my upper arm and start to rub them trying to make myself warmer. One of the alphas notice and take their coat off and put it around my shoulders. I smile up at him and thank him, he smiles back at me and puts his arm around my lower back pulling me closer to his body. I snuggle closer into his jacket and smell it, the scent is absolutely amazing and it smells like a woody smell, with a hint of cinnamon. It’s smells like a homey smell. We eventually stop walking when we reach a fancy car, he lets go of my waist and opens the back door for me to hop into. I thank him and get into the car without another word. The others get into the car, the alpha with the darkest green eyes driving the car and I must say damn this is a nice car. It would take me til I was at least seventy to afford it and even probably only the base model without all the fancy ad ons. I turn around and look at all the fancy stuff in the car when my eyes land on the alpha sitting next to me; he’s light green eyes not looking at me but out the window and watching the world pass by. He looked so nice and warm and comfortable that I just couldn’t help myself-plus he said that he was my Alpha so who cares-I moved over into the next seat so I was right next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder bringing my legs up to my chest, turning on my side so I was now leaning on him and tucking my feet under his leg. He noticed my movements and lifted up his arm so I could tuck myself under it. I let out a sigh of content and started to close my eyes.  
-0-  
I feel my body being lifted out of a car by a pair of strong arms and pulled towards their body, then the person walking towards an unknown destination. I open my eyes a little but don’t protest to being carried, I look in front of me and see a big ass mansion that could rival a small castle, it’s that fucking big. The Alpha carrying me takes me up the steps towards the door, while the other Alpha’s collect shit from the car. He opens the door and takes me into the mansion, we walk through the entry way and into what I suppose is the lounge room because there are big couches that look as soft as the Alphas hair and a TV on the right hand wall and book shelfs with books and photos and other decorative crap on the shelves. He places me on a couch and leaves the room; I sigh to myself and sit up waiting for the others to walk in.   
“Your awake princess” I hear one of them ask as they walk into the room and sit next to me.  
“Yeah, sorry I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to it’s just been a long day” I respond putting my head in my hands and sighing, I seriously just want to go to sleep.  
“Baby it’s okay, now you’re probably wondering who we are?” The alpha with the lighter green eyes asks and surprisingly it actually hasn’t crossed my mind yet but hey, what can I say I’m tied as fuck and just and just want to sleep!  
“Ah yea, you clearly no my name so what’s yours” I ask leaning back into the nice, soft couches. These things are nicer than my bed.   
“Well princess” they Alpha next to me starts and have I mentioned that I love it when they call me that? It makes me feel special and loved; I could listen to them calling me that for days on end, but no way am I telling them that.   
“Well I’m Harry” the Alpha sitting next to me continues his sentence “that over there is Marcel” he points at the alpha with the light green eyes “and that one is Edward” he points to the alpha with the darkest green eyes out of the three. “and we are the Styles Triplets” he finishes. I gasp at what he just said, these are the Styles Triplets? I’m dead there going to kill me, I’m going to stuff up and do something wrong and their going to just shoot me. My heart bet picks up and I swear its beating faster than a humming bird’s wing in flight, they notice my fear and move closer to me Harry pulling me into his lap while Edward and Marcel come and sit beside us.  
“Shhh princess, it’s okay we won’t hurt you, why would we want to hurt our omega?” Harry whispers in my eyes running his hands up and down my arms, pulling me closer to his body.  
“Hey your our princess baby, we are going to shower you in love and present and lace” Marcel continues for Harry.  
“Baby you’re going to be fine okay, anyone who hurts you we will hurt okay, we are going to protect you princess” Edward says taking my hand in his, while Harry kisses my temple.   
“So if I fuck up you won’t shoot me” I ask nervously   
“No baby, never we will hurt you” the alphas say in union. I laugh at them and they smile at me.  
“So uh can I go to bed now?” I ask shifting around in Harry lap to face them all.  
“Sure princess, where would you like to sleep? In our bed or one of your own” Edward asks me taking my hand and pulling me off the couch and into his arms.  
“Can I sleep in my own bed” I ask while rubbing my eyes.  
“Alright princess” he says leading me out of the living room and towards s stair case leading to the next level. We walk up the stairs and through the main corridor; we walk past lots of doors til he stops at a set of double doors.  
“This is our room, just in case you want to come in during the night” I nod at him signalling that I understood and he turns around and points at the door opposite theirs.  
“This can be yours for now princess” He says opening the door and leading me into what I think has to be the most amazing room, its far better than mine at home. The room has white walls with a dark timber flooring, a king bed in the centre of the room that has blue bedding on it, on the right wall there is a fire place, already lit. On the left wall there in a door which probably leads into a bathroom and walk in closet. There is a painting above the head of the bed of paint splats, someone clearly trying to be an artist but just splatting paint everywhere. There is a cream coloured couch in front of the fire place with a T.V above it. It is so beautiful, mind you it does need a bit more colour but hey, compared to my room this place looks like it belongs in the royal palace. I jump onto the bed an make a snow angel; I look up and see Edward smirking at me from the door way.  
“whhhaaaattttt” I whine at him   
“Nothing angel, you just look so small in that bed” he coos   
I move off all of the decorative pillows and start to get changed into my PJ’s when I realise I don’t have any. I look over at Edward and smile at him.  
“Hey could I please borrow some PJ’s” I ask with a small smile.  
“Yeah sure baby, follow me” He beckons me over to him and we walk back over into the hall and into his room. He takes my hand and pulls me into a walk in closet, bigger than the one in my room. He pulls out a shirt from one of his draws, it’s a graphic t-shirt.   
“Will this do, you can just wear your panties, or do you want some pants” he asks me.   
“No this should do thank you” I take the t-shirt from him and walk back into my room, I hear him following behind me. I take off my pants and t-shirt putting his on. It falls down to my mid-thigh and is massive on me, I turn and look at him and see that his eyes are trained on me, green eyes turning into black filled lust eyes. I smile at him and walk over to him; I kiss his cheek and walk back over to the bed getting into it. I pull the covers over my body and get comfortable.  
“Night Eddy” I saw tiredly, I don’t really notice my nickname for him.  
He walks over to me and kisses my temple, “Night baby” he whispers.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo HELLO MY LITTLE NUGGETS! Sorry it took so long, Im trying to have story plot and all that and have it long-ish and describe shit and what not because I just want them to fuck already and I know you guys feel the same way! so enjoy the chappie!

Louis P.O.V   
I wake up startled due to the heavy rain and thunderstorm. I fucking hate thunderstorms they scare the shit out of me. I hear another crack of lightning and jump out of bed, fuck this shit I’m not dealing with this alone. I walk over towards the door and open it, I fumble across the hallway and over to the next door. I pat down their door searching for the handle; I finally find it and open the door carefully trying not to make a noise. I enter the room and see three lumps in a bed, I walk over to the bed and carefully crawl over one of the Alphas, but clearly not carefully enough as all three wake up and are now looking at me, queue embarrassment over load and to make it worse another strike of lightning makes itself known and I jump. I quickly crawl up the bed and push Marcel over a bit and get in the bed between him and Harry. I lie down and get comfortable.  
“Shut up, I’m tired and I will tell you in the morning, now cuddle me” I snap   
“Alright, Alright princess” Harry says lying back down with me and putting his arm around my waist pulling me on top of him. Edward and Marcel turning their bodies towards us and putting an arm around my waist, I cuddled closer to Harry and fall asleep again, drowning out the howling from the wing and rain hitting the windows.  
-0-  
I wake up to a face full of curls and snoring, I freak out for a second wondering where the fuck I am, but then the memories of last night come back to me and I remember the shooting and running away and then the thunderstorm happening and then coming in here. I look over Marcel and see that its 7:30 FUCK! I’m going to be late for school! I rip myself away from the cosy warmth and run back into my room, I probably should have done that a little gentler, because I now have three Alphas in full on protective mode. I look behind me and into the room and see Harry with a gun Edward with a bat and Marcel with a knife, where the fuck did that come from? I they make their way over to me while looking around for danger, once they have entered my room they stand in front of me in a protective manner, still looking around for the danger that’s not there.   
“Princess are you okay” Edward asks putting the bat down seeing no danger to be present   
“No because I’m going to be late for school and I still have no idea how I’m going to get there or if there is even a bus that goes around here or how many busses am I going to have to take and I still need a shower and clothes, which means I would need to go back to my place and I can’t be late because I know that my teacher will kill me” I say in one breath, while frantically racing round the room in search of my pants, where the fuck could I have put them!   
“Lou, baby calm down you’re not going to school today” Edward says placing his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my neck.   
“But I need to because the teachers will have my head and how am I going to pay for school I will most likely need a new job because you guys shot my old boss” I ramble while absentmindedly playing with Edwards hand around my waist.  
“Princess we will pay for your schooling and you’re not working at that place ever again or at all for that matter” Harry says looking me dead in the eyes.  
I sigh and let go of Edwards’s hands “fine, but just so you know I can’t cook for shit” I look up at Harry and Marcel and see them smiling slightly.  
“Alright then, let’s head down stairs and I will cook some pancakes.” Harry says as he turns around and heads out the door. As soon as he left I was racing down the stairs to try and catch up to him. I love pancakes almost as much as I love Netflix and tea, I continue to run down the stairs but once I get to the bottom of the stair case I am lost, it probably would have been better to wait for either Marcel or Edward to show me the way but they were to slow and I love pancakes.   
“Haaaazzzzzzz” I call out to Harry dragging out the z in the nickname.  
“In here princess” I hear him reply, yeah that doesn’t help because I don’t know where ‘here’ is. I am lucky though because I can here Edward and Marcel walking down the stairs only a few seconds away which sort of sucks because I want to go exploring, there must be thousands of rooms in this place, I wonder if there will be a pool? Oh I would love to see these guys shirtless; maybe we could even go skinny dipping.   
“Lou” I snap out of my thoughts and turn around to the sound of my name and see that Edward is leaning against the railing of the stairs smirking at me, with Marcel next to him. I feel my face heat up from embarrassment and walk over to the Alphas.   
“I can’t find the kitchen” I simply state to them  
“Follow us babe” Marcel says but before I can walk away I feel an arm under my legs and another behind my back lifting me up and carrying me bridal style. I squeal with shock but soon realise it’s just Edward.  
“Put me down I’m too fat to be carried” I say trying to squirm out of his grip but to no avail, I’m simply stuck, not that I mind but I am I bit fat. I mean I have a tummy; I don’t have a six pack like these idiots and Nick constantly pointed out that I needed to work out more so I wouldn’t squish people when I gave them a lap dance. I suddenly feel myself being pulled closer to Edward, so close I can feel his breath on my face.   
“I don’t ever want to hear you say that again princess, as you are nothing but perfection.” Edward whispers in my ear then kisses my temple. I blush from his words then put my head on his shoulder while we continue to walk to the kitchen.   
Once we reach the kitchen Edward places me on a bar stool at the bench, kissing my temple then coming and sitting beside me, putting a hand on my thigh while Marcel stands behind me putting his arms around my neck and nuzzling his face into my neck. I look up and see Harry smiling fondly at me and his brothers the turn around and continue cooking pancakes.  
“Lou darling can you please set the table for me” Harry asks still flipping pancakes and putting them onto a plate.  
“Sure Alpha” I smirk quietly to myself, hopping off the stool and walking around the bench searching through random draws til I finally find the cutlery draw. I get out four knives and forks and walk out of the kitchen leaving all three Alphas stunned into silence. I walk out of the kitchen and just by luck end up in the dining room where there is a big, wooden table that could seat up to ten people. I set the table down one end leaving the head of the table without a place mat so that we could all face each other and not leaving one person to sit by themselves. I smile at myself and walk back into the kitchen and grab some plats that I remember finding on my quest to find the knives and forks. I grab four plates and walk out of the kitchen again and place them on the place mats, in the middle of the knives and forks. I leave the dining room once again only to find the Alphas leaving the kitchen, Harry holding a big plateful of pancakes. They all walk into the dining room and look at the seating arrangement seeming displeased. I internally scold myself for not asking how they want to sit. The triplets look at each other having a silent conversation then they nod at each other. Harry places the pancakes in the middle of the placemats while Marcel takes away a set of knives and forks as well as taking a plate, I am confused as to why the fuck he took them away does the man not know how to count, there are four of us which means there has to be four sets of cutlery and plates. They seem pleased by this and then sit down. Harry sitting on one side of the table and Edward taking the head of the table picking me up with him and sitting me down on his lap, Marcel then coming back into the room and sitting opposite of Harry.   
“When sitting at the table princess you are to sit on either mine, Marcels or Harry’s lap” Edward says leaning in and grabbing four pancakes and putting them on his plate. I hope that three of those of for him because I can’t eat that many pancakes.   
“Whoever is at the head of the table is the lap you will be sitting on unless you are pissed at one of us” Harry continues as he and Marcel grab four pancakes as well.  
“Is there any time that I am not allowed to sit on your laps?” I ask quietly and receive curious looks from both Harry and Marcel.  
“Yes, when business is too dangerous, then you will stay upstairs in our room until one of us comes and collects you” Edward says and both Harry and Marcel nod in agreement. Edward picks up his knife and fork and cut off a slice of pancake and holds it to my lips, I open my moth without hesitation and take the pancake off the fork and start to chew. I moan at the taste because these are the best damn pancakes I have ever eaten, I see Marcel and Harry shift in there seat a bit and Edward move my ass closer to his thigh than his crotch. I swallow the pancake in my mouth and giggle at their actions.   
“These are really good Hazzy” I say to him and he chuckles ate me before replying.  
“Well if this is going to your reaction to my food then clearly I should cook my often” He smirks at me. I blush in return to his statement.   
Just as we get into a comfortable conversation, someone comes rushing into the room panting and out of breath.   
“Sirs, there is someone at the door and they won’t leave until they see you” the unknown beta continues to pant, trying to catch his breath.  
“Send him in” Edward says with power lacing his voice, once the unknown Beta leaves he turns to Harry, “get our guns from the draw in the kitchen” Harry nods and I gasp, they had guns in the kitchen! How the fuck did I not see them! I looked in all the fucking draws! Harry comes in and hands Edward and Marcel a pistol before tucking his own in his pants and hiding it under his shirt, both Edward and Marcel do the same.   
“Princess don’t be afraid we will protect you” Edward whispers in my ear, I nod in reply but lean back against him so my body is pressed right against his, he wraps his arm around my waist just as the unknown person walks in the unknown beta from before. I feel Edward stiffen from underneath me and see that Marcel and Harrys bodies tensing as well at the presence of the unknown person.  
“Hello Boys”


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry that this took so long and its sort of a filler but there is important shit in their and if you don't mind but when you comment be honest because I got really upset the other day and I know you guys like this book because you comment that you do and I get all happy when you do but I was telling a friend the other day about all your comments and how much they make me happy and then they turned around and told me that you guys were only saying that because it what I want to hear and I got upset at that so I want you guys to be honest with me when you comment but because I really appreciate all your comments and I read every single one xxx So anyway enough with the sadness lets get on to the chapter sooo I will update again hopefully sometime tonight but if not the tomorrow xxx

Louis P.O.V  
“Hello boys” the unknown person says, I take a small sniff of the air and can tell that he is an Alpha. The unknown Alpha looks completely unfazed by the tense atmosphere and takes a seat at the end of the table facing Edward. He looks me up and down smirking, causing me to shrink further into Edward, I am used to men looking at my body and lusting over it but the way he is looking at me just gives me the creeps. I feel Edwards arm around my waist tighten never breaking eye contact with the stranger.   
“Des” Harry answers the man now known as Des, with a cold look and venom in his voice.  
“Harry m’boy why the harsh look, I’m only checking up on my sons and their lovely I suppose new toy? Well once your done with him hand him over to me yeah?” Des smirks at Harry, seeing Harry’s fists turn white from how tight he was closing them.   
“He is not our toy Des, he is Louis and he is ours” Marcel beats Harry to responding but his voice is just as cold.   
“Ah well that’s a shame I would have loved to see his lips around my c-“but Des doesn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as Harry quickly gets up from his seat and picks Des up from his chair and slams him against the wall, I jump at the harsh bang Des’ back makes when it meets the wall.   
“Leave before I put a bullet in your brain and cut you up into tiny little pieces” Harry says face stone cold as he spits the words at Des his grip tightening on Des’ collar pushing him further into the wall, I turn my face and snuggle into Edwards neck his scent calming me down.   
“Harry” Marcel says in a warning tone, after sensing my distress. Harry looks over his shoulder and his eyes meet mine, he stares for a moment then releases Des from his grip dropping him to the ground. Des lands on the floor with a thud not expecting to be let out of Harrys grip so quickly. He stands up and brushes himself off.   
“I knew you were always a pussy” Des says smirking at Harry, trying to get a rise out of him.   
“Leave” is all Harry says before turning around and sitting back down in his chair, he looks at me from his seat and I can see in his eyes that he is highly angered by this situation, I smile softly at him hoping to convey to him that I’m okay and that he doesn’t need to worry about me.   
“Well as much fun as this has been, I have more important things to do that sit around with pathetic Alpha’s and their slut” Des remarks as he leaves the room and over to the beta that escorted him here. Edward nods stiffly at the beta and they he turns to escort Des out of the house. I sigh and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in, I move out from Edwards grip and walk over to Harrys seat, I quickly sit in his lap, his arms coming to wrap themselves around my waist pulling me closer to his body, his face coming to nuzzle into my neck taking a deep breath, my scent hopefully calming him down from the recent events. I don’t want to ask who the Des character was but I am dying to know.   
“Um Alpha’s” I ask in a small voice, as I do not want to piss them off any further than they already are.   
“Yes my love” Edward turns his head towards me.  
“I don’t mean to intrude, but who was that?” I ask, my fingers playing with the hem of Edwards shirt. I hear Edward sigh and know that I have clearly pissed him off so I try and quickly make amends. “You don’t have to tell, its none of my business anyway I was just wonde-“ I was interrupted by Edward clearing his throat.  
“Lou, it’s okay. You can know if you wish as he will most likely come around more often now that you are going to be living here”   
“That was our Farther Lou, he is a waste of space and deserves to be thrown into a pot of boiling oil” Marcel continues on from Edward.   
“He left our mother when she was four months pregnant with us and our sister was six, he left without a note or any notice. He then came back three years later beaten and bloody on his knees on our door step, begging our mum for forgiveness, and our mother being the very nice woman she is let him in on the condition that he came nowhere near us or Gemma, that’s our sister’s name. Once he was cleaned up and healthy again he slapped our mum claiming she was an unworthy whore that should do the world a favour and jump off a cliff and the left.” Harry clears his throat before continuing his story. “A month after the incident our mum broke the bond and bonded with another man, Robin. Who she had been seeing prior to Des showing up, once Des heard of the bonding he came to our door step asking to see us and take custody of us and trying to make mums life hell but after two months of constantly harassing mum, Robin stepped in and beat Des threatening him, saying that “if he ever showed up again he won’t hesitate to finish his beating” Des left and hasn’t showed up until now” Harry finishes his story tightening his grip on my waist a little and sighing into my neck.   
I don’t exactly know what to say after that so I just nod my head and cuddle into Harrys embrace. I see Marcel moving out of his chair and grabbing our finished plates and heading over into kitchen and placing them in the sink from what I can hear.   
“Harry do we have anything that needs to be taken care of today” Edward asks  
I feel Harry sigh against my neck and nod his head. “And sadly we all need to be present at work today” I tense at this and wonder what the hell that will leave me to do when they leave, Harry feels me tense and starts rubbing his thumb in circles on my hip, calming me down.  
“What will Lou do when we are out?” Marcel asks from the doorway.   
“We won’t need to leave the house only need to be in our office and Lou, what do you want to do today, that does not include going to school because you are taking the day off” Harry looks down a me.  
“Um, what can I do?” I ask confused because I only met them last night, I don’t think that I am exactly allowed to do a lot considering this and I would like to go back to my apartment to collect some clothes, but I don’t want to be a burden and it would also be a good excuse to wear their clothes.   
“You can look around the house if you would like” Edward offers, I laugh silently at this because this is not a house it’s a fucking castle.   
“What are you laughing at boo” Marcel says with a smile on his face, I blush and hide my face in Harrys neck.   
“Nothing much” I giggle.  
Marcel gets up from where he was leaning against the door frame and walk over so he is standing in front of the table. “Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we need to get to get ready and go to our office so we can sort this shit out” Edward and Harry groan in response but get up any way, Harry pulling me up with him, making me latch my legs around his waist and arms going around his neck. I smile to myself and can’t help but wish that his lasts for a while. Harry walks into the bedroom and places me gently on the bed before turning around again and walking over to his closet, Marcel and Edward doing the same. I roll over and get back under covers, my legs starting to get cold. I look over to see that Edward and Marcel have finished getting dressed and are wearing black suits, making them look like sex on legs, not that they didn’t before but damn they look good in suits, Harry comes out of his closet and why do they look so good? I mean why can’t I look this good? It’s just so fucking unfair. I huff in annoyance and roll over and push my face into the pillow.  
“Are you going to get dressed princess? Not that I don’t mind you walking around the house in lace panties and my shirt, I just don’t want others seeing what’s mine” Edward says as he does up the laces of his black, shiny shoes.  
“What is there for me to wear” I ask him but it comes out as gibberish due to my face being in the pillow.   
“What did you say princess” I hear Marcel say.  
I roll over so I am facing the Alphas “I said, what is there for me to wear”.   
Edward is the first to respond “I am sure that you can find something to wear in our closets for today and once we have finished with work we will take you back to your place so we can get the rest of your things so you can move in with us”   
I stare up at him with confusion, what does he mean move in, I have only just met them. I can’t move in with them, I will only be a burden I mean I can’t cook for shit, unless they like burnt toast.   
“What do you mean move in?” I ask sitting up and facing just Edward now.  
“I mean, now that your our omega people might want to harm you and I don’t want you getting hurt baby” Edward says as he brushes his hand across my cheek, the others nodding in agreement. I sigh and get up and going into Harry’s closet to see what he has in the way of clothes, I am hoping that I can find something that is worth less than my apartment in here. I finally give in a find a pair sweats and put them on and leave Edwards shirt on, the sweats are too big on me so I have to tighten the draw string. I exit the closet and face the Alphas that are still standing in the same position that I left them in.   
“Okay I will move in with you, but what about my flat? I can’t just up and leave all my stuff and my roommate what about him? I was the main source of income and since you won’t let me go back again, I can’t just leave him” I say in a firm voice hoping to convey that I meant that I was serious about this.   
“You will move in with us and your roommate can move in with some friends of ours, trust me they will look after him and as for your things you can take them with you” Harry answers me while moving closer and wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug in hopes to calm me down, which it does because not long after he spoke I am melting into his arms and hiding my face into his neck.   
“We will collect your stuff and your roommate after work okay princess” Harry confirms with me and I nod in response to him.   
Harry lets go of me and he and his brother turn to leave the room but I stop them “WAIT” I call out to them. They turn around and I blush but walk over to them and kiss the all on the check and give them a small smile. “Have a good day” I whisper and step away from them.   
“Will do princess” Edward says and they leave the room and head to where I presume is their office.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!   
> I know Im updating for once in my life, its sorta longs bout 2000 words and we meet more people in it and its sort of a filler but not at the same time, hope you enjoy it :)  
> P.S THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS THEY MADE ME FEEL REALLY HAPPY :)

Louis P.O.V  
While the Alphas where in their office doing God knows what I was left to myself in this gigantic mansion. I really wanted to explore but I felt as though that would be invading their privacy a little too much, so I left exploring the house and went to the living room. I enter the living room and flop on the couch, pulling out my phone and seeing thirteen missed calls from Niall, oh shit! I completely forgot about him, I unlock my phone and ring him back.  
*RING* RING*  
“LOUIS TOMLINSON HOW DARE YOU STAY OUT ALL NIGHT AND NOT COME HOME, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISCUSTED, I AM FACEING AN INQUIRY NOW AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE ILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!” He yells in my ear, I have no hold the phone away from my ear so I can get it working again.  
“Hi to you too Niall, how much Harry Potter have you been watching lately?” I ask smirking.  
“That’s not the point Lou, you spent the whole night out and I didn’t even get a call from you to say you were okay, I got worried okay. I know how dangerous your work can be.” Niall sighed, I felt a pang of guilt run threw my body and sighed as well.  
“I know and I’m sorry Niall, I have some really important news to tell you and when I do you will understand why I didn’t call you straight away, as I was too busy freaking out.” I say in a quite whisper.   
“Okay babes, when are you coming home?” he asks  
“That’s another thing I want to talk about but not on the phone, do you think if I could arrange it that you could come over here” I ask biting my nails, starting to become nervous.  
“Do I really have to?” he whines but I know I have won him over.  
“Yes, now hopefully I will see you in an hour or two” and with that I hang up the phone and go in search of where the triplets office is.  
I make my way up the stairs and turn right into the hallway, I decide instead of opening random doors and taking five hundred years I would just call for them and hope they answer.  
“ARRY, MARCEL, EDWARD” I don’t yell because I know it might hurt them but I don’t exactly whisper it either. Before I can open my mouth again I feel the door knob I am holding turn and open quickly taking me with it and into the room where I stumble into what feels like a brick wall. I look up and see a pair of glasses and green eyes, belonging to Marcel. He looks down and smiles, I blush and pull myself away from his chest, standing on my own and turn to look at the three of them.   
“What’s wrong princess” I hear Edward ask me while sitting in his office chair, Harry beside him in his own and another chair on the other side of Edward for Marcel, all placed around a big wooden desk. Which I wouldn’t mind being bent over and one of the triplets fuck my brains out, or ride one of the triplets in one of those chairs. I shake my head, getting rid of all my dirty thoughts and answer Edward.  
“Um, I was wondering if I could invite Niall over so I could explain my situation to him in person rather than over the phone and yea….” I trail off hoping that they won’t say no.  
They all have a silent conversation between each other and turn back to me. “Princess, we will have a car come around the front so you can go pick up Niall and bring him back here okay?” Edward says beckoning me towards him, I nod my head and walk to him. I sit down on his lap as told at breakfast and if not well too bad because I’m comfortable.  
“Now princess, why don’t you wait here with us until your car comes” Edwards whispers in my ear, I nod my head because come on who the fuck wouldn’t want to be sitting on his lap. I close my eyes and lean back and rest my head on his shoulder, his arm going around my waist as I wait for the car to come round. The triplets go back to working on something that doesn’t even sound remotely fun as all I can see is numbers on Edwards’s laptop. I suddenly feel a buzz underneath my arse and jump.  
“What was that?” I squeak.  
“Just my phone babes, your cars here” Edward says letting go of me, I nod my head and turn around and give him a kiss on the side of his mouth and turn to leave but then rethink and walk over to Harry and Marcel and do the same to them before walking out of the room. I head down the stairs and walk out of the house, gasping as I see a slick black limo pull up to the curve and the driver getting out and opening the door for me, I silently thank him and get in. Man Niall is going to freak when he sees this.   
-0-  
We pull up to Niall and I’s complex, I tell the driver to wait for me and get out of the car before he can get out and open the door for me. I make my way up to our flat on the third floor, it’s not the best places to live but it’s better than the streets I suppose but not by much. I open the door to out apartment and am instantly greeted by a blonde omega.   
“Hi Niall, ready to go” I ask, I feel him nod his head and can instantly tell that he’s not going to let go of me anytime soon so I pick him up and close to the door, locking it and going down the stairs.   
“Now, don’t freak out please” I ask him when we reach the ground floor/lobby, if you could really call it that, it more resembled a dump than anything, but as I keep telling myself it’s better than the streets.   
“Why would I- HOLY FUCK WHOS LIMO IS THAT” He shouts at me, causing me to drop him.   
“Oh shit, sorry Niall” I say giving him my hand to pull him up, he takes it and gets up. “And Niall that limo is what brought me here, it’s the triplets” I say still holding his hand as I drag him towards it, where the driver is waiting with the door open. I shove him in the limo, which seems to snap him out of his thoughts and he turns towards me, his face full of curiosity and wonder. I blush at him and he just smirks.  
“So am I going to meet these triplets” he smirks at me and I blush even harder.   
“I have no idea but I would like you too, but we will discuss that when we get to the house, you think this is bad, you should see the house, Niall it’s like a fucking castle” I say in awe. He just nods his head in amusement and leans back in the seat, I do the same and we sit in silence for the rest of the ride.  
-0-  
We pull up in front of the house and I notice another car that wasn’t there before. The driver gets out and opens our door; I get out and wait for Niall, whose jaw is dropped in awe. I smirk over at him and lead him over to the entrance and into the house. As soon as we enter I close the door and am met with the triplets and two other unknown people that are very attractive, one looking like a God himself and the other daddy AF, I hear Niall’s breathe hitch and I decide that this would be a perfect time to make our presence known. I cough slightly and make my way over to the triples and standing next to Harry, he pulls me closer to him and wraps his arm around me, I beckon Niall over and he makes his way over as well but keeps his distance.   
“Harry, Edward and Marcel meet my best friend Niall, Niall this is Harry, Edward and Marcel, my mates” I pause as they look at each other and say hi and turn to the triplets and silently ask who the people in front of us are.   
“Princess this is Zayn and Liam, they are the Alphas that will take care of Niall while you’re living with us.” I pause and look at them I put my hand out for them to shake it and they look up to Edward first silently seeking permission, when Edward nods he takes my hand and shakes it.   
“My name is actually Louis, are you Liam or Zayn” I ask and move to shake the Alpha with raven hair. “I’m Liam, and that’s Zayn” I nod my head and move back towards Harry where he pulls me back under his arm.   
Harry nods his head at Edward and Marcel and they leave the room and head up the stairs, Liam and Zayn following behind, which leaves Harry, Niall and I. I look over at the clock and notice that its almost twelve, meaning lunch needs to be served soon. I may not know how to cook but that’s doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around a takeaway menu or how to put something frozen in the oven.   
I look up at Harry “It’s almost lunch time, what are you making or am I putting something in the oven” I ask him he kisses my temple before speaking.  
“How about you guys help me with making some sandwiches” and with that we head over into the kitchen. Harry lets go of me and walks in front of us, Niall walks next to and nudges me grabbing my attention, I notice he’s smirking at me and then I realise what for.   
“So princess” he says still smirking I blush and shove him lightly making him laugh and I join in, we come into the kitchen laughing. “It’s good to know you’re okay Lou, but we defiantly need to talk after lunch” he says as he sits down at the bench. I nod my head in agreement and turn away and start to help Harry.   
“Hey baby, can you go up to our office and ask what they want on their sandwich” Harry asks me, I nod my head in acceptance and leave the kitchen and make my way up the stairs and into their office. I knock on the door softly and wait til I am aloud in.  
“Come in” I hear Marcel call out  
“Um Harry sent me to ask what you want on you sandwiches” I ask softly  
“Could I please get butter and Dijon mustard inside a split loaf of French bread, filled with deli ham, sliced Brie and sliced green apple.” Zayn says and before I have time to process any of what he said I am being bombarded with the next order.  
“And could I get mayonnaise on white bread with sliced tomato, aged cheddar and watercress” Liam said before looking back towards the desk. I hold my hand up before anyone else can order.  
“Okay does anyone have a phone I could borrow” I ask seeing as I left mine down stairs.  
“Why what’s wrong princess” Edward asks unlocking his phone and handing it to me. I open up notes and type in what I can remember of the previous orders.  
“Because I’m not fancy and haven’t heard of half of those things and wouldn’t remember them to save my life” I grumble. I turn to Zayn “so you want Dijon mustard, French bread, ham and Bri with some apple” I ask him in confusion he nods his head in confirmation and once again goes back to talking to Marcel. I then turn to a shocked Liam “and you want mayo on white bread with tomato and cheese with water?” I ask really confused.  
He shakes his head “No watercress” he says.  
I look at him dumbly “Isn’t that just a fancy word for water” I may be smart but that doesn’t mean I know everything and I didn’t bother with learning anything to do with cooking considering I can’t cook for shit.   
Liam shakes his head again at me “No it’s a type of plant that you can eat”. I nod my head and then look at Edward.  
“Could I please have a BLT princess” I nod and look over at Marcel.  
“And I will have the same thanks babes” I nod my head again and walk out the door, kissing Marcel on the cheek quickly before I left. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I recite the orders and hand over Edwards’s phone and he takes it.   
“I should have asked you do ask them before you left but could you go ask what they want to drink” Harry asks me sheepishly, I smile and walk over to him and kiss he cheek.   
“Sure Alpha” I smile at him innocently as his eyes turn a shade darker. I walk away and go get the drink orders.   
-0-  
Lunch is made and we are all sitting down at the table, Edward is at the head of the table with me on his lap, Harry and Marcel on either side Liam sitting next to Marcel and Zayn sitting next to Harry, Niall on the end with Zayn. I smile at Niall reassuring him that everything will be okay and that I will explain everything soon. He smiles back at me and starts eating, the table is quiet until Zayn asks  
“So how did you meet the triplets” I hesitate looking at Edward for permission to answer, considering I have no idea what these men know about my mates, he nods his head and I begin to tell him how I met them.  
“Well I was a stripper, they saw me on stage asked Ash if they could see be but Dickless- I mean Nick said No and well clearly they didn’t listen to that because they came barging in backstage with Ash and they saw him strangling me, and then shot him, to put it simply” I saw as I take a bite of my sandwich. He says nothing but looks at me in shock, I shrug my shoulders and keep eating.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried okay, leave comments on what you think of it pleassssee I wanna know what you thought xxxxx

Louis. P.O.V  
After lunch and everyone got over the shock of my story, we ended up in the living room discussing Niall moving in with Liam and Zayn. I was happily sitting on Harry’s lap in the middle of Edward and Marcel. Niall, Liam and Zayn were facing opposite of us on the other couch. I could feel Niall’s unease with sitting in a room full of strange Alpha’s so I decide to do what best friends should. However Zayn beats me to it, he picks up Niall and puts him on his lap so Niall’s head in nuzzled into his neck. I see Niall smile and calm down knowing that he will be alright with the two Alphas’, I smile up at Harry and he leans down and connects our lips together, it’s a short kiss filled with passion, love and a little bit a of lust. He pulls away first and smirks at me causing me to blush and hide my face in his neck, he chuckles and goes back to talking with Liam about arrangements.  
-0-  
They talk for another hour and a half before Zayn and Liam announce that they need to leave. Niall gets up from Zayn’s lap and went over to the door; I got up from Harrys lap and followed him over.  
“So I guess this is goodbye for a while?” I ask, not even trying to keep the sadness out of my voice, I’m going to miss Niall a lot, I’m hoping that I will still get to see him.  
“Lou, did you even hear a word of what was being spoken?” He asks me chuckling lightly.  
“No? Why?” I ask in confusion  
He smiles at me “babes were gonna be seeing each other every day, the Triplets, Zayn and Liam decided that it would be best to move in here with you because they didn’t want to spilt us up. I’m only leaving now so we can get my stuff”  
I let out a big manly of course squeal and jump on him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He chuckles in my ear and I can’t believe it! I won’t have to say goodbye to my best friend now that he’s going to be staying with us. I pull my face away from his neck and smile at him, getting a smile in return. Our moment however was interrupted by five jealous Alphas.  
“I’m getting jealous over here” I hear Harry say, jealousy lacing his words.  
I blush under his gaze and jump down from Niall’s arms and stand by his side.  
“Well I will see you later Niall” I say, smiling up at him  
He gives me a smile back “Alright Lou, I’ll see you tomorrow” with that Liam, Niall and Zayn walk out the door.  
I close the door, turning around I see three Alphas’ looking very jealous, I smile at them and then leave to the kitchen.  
“Princess” I hear Edwards voice call after me, I giggle quietly and run out of the kitchen and enter the dining room, not looking where I was going I run into Marcel, wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer to his body.  
“Were you trying to run from us kitten?” Marcel growls playfully in my ear.  
I giggle, turning myself around in his hold “Of course not my Alpha” I say putting emphasis of the word Alpha, I hear him groan in my ear, grinning a little I think of a brilliant plan. I grind my ass against his crotch “gonna punish me Alpha” I lean my head against his shoulder and whisper in his ear “or should I say daddy”. Just then as if on cue I hear two other moans in chorus with Marcels. I stop grinding “You two can come in you know” I yell out two the other Alphas who enter the room with smirks on their beautiful faces.  
“You going to be a good boy for your daddies” Harrys asks and shit, I didn’t think that would turn me on as much as it did, my plan was back firing but if it continued down this road I didn’t care.  
I whined in my throat and started to move my hips against Marcel again but was stopped when his hands came down held my hips still, “that’s not being a good boy for your daddies’ kitten” he whispers in my ear, I swallow back my moan and turn so I am facing Marcel and lean up onto my tippy toes, he moves his hand from my hips down to my ass. I lean in and whisper in his ear  
“I think it’s time for bed daddy, can you carry me” I pull away and give him my most innocent face. I release myself from his hold, grab his hand and walk out of the dining room, grabbing the others on the way out. As we reach the stair case I let go of their hands and walk up the stairs making sure to swing my arse as I walk, once I reach the top of the stairs I look back and see that the triplets are in the same position that I left them in, their eyes trained on my body, watching my every move. I wink at them and then continue my journey to our room.  
I enter our room, taking off all of my clothes except my black lacy panties and walk into Harry’s closet going to where he keeps his sweaters. I open the draw and look through it until I find the perfect one; it’s a lilac sweater that looks like it could be a dress on me. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror, I must I say it does look very fuckable on me if I do say so myself, I exit his closet and walk across the room to find the bathroom, I flip on the lights and take out my contacts. Just as I exit the bathroom the triplets enter our room with lust filled gazes, their pupils getting darker, almost all the green gone from their gorgeous eyes. I smile innocently at them and get into bed I pat the spot beside me and wait for them to get undressed, as they strip from their clothes down to their boxes, I almost feel sorry for them at the sight of their tented boxers. They crawl into bed probably expecting to get some but it’s a bit too early for that, I lay Harry down so he in completely flat, then Edward and Marcel either side of him, I then crawl on top of Harry taking the covers with me so they are covering us, keeping us warm and lay down, getting comfortable. I hear three groans of disappointment  
“Sorry boys” I giggle, before cuddling into Harry’s chest, I close my eyes and drift to sleep.  
-0-  
I wake up and expect to feel two warm bodies next to me and one underneath me but fell nothing but empty cold sheets. I panic for a second thinking that they have left me but I then I hear water running with load moaning coming from the bathroom, I smile to myself and stretch out my body, little whines falling from my mouth. I get out of bed putting on my glasses and taking the comforter with me, I knock on the bathroom door giggling.  
“You boys alright in their” I ask, as I wipe the sleep out of my eyes.  
I hear another moan “Just fine kitten” Marcel yells over the sound of the shower running.  
“Are the others in there with you?” I question innocently.  
“Edward is, but Harry is down stairs making us breakfast, why don’t you go down and help him” Marcel yells back.  
I leave it at that and make my way down stairs taking the comforter with me, not even bothering to get changed into clothes, because it’s Sunday and fuck clothes right now, I’m going to wear this all day. I enter the kitchen and walk over to Harry, wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling into his back.  
“Hello babes, did you sleep well kitten” Harrys deep voice mumbles out and I swear did his voice lower an octave or is it just what it sounds like in the morning because damn I could get used to this.  
“I slept well, it would have been better if I woke up with the Alphas I fell asleep with instead of a cold and lonely bed” I whine.  
He chuckles, twisting around in my hold so he can pull me against his chest; I pull the comforter around me tighter so it doesn’t slip to the floor. I lean my face into his chest, looking up I ask “What’s for breakfast”  
His breath hitches and I look up at him funny and that’s when I realize I have my glasses on, I look back down and shrink away from his body, trying to make myself smaller. I hear him let out a deep growl and I keep my head down and eyes to the floor, he probably thinks I look stupid and ugly with my glasses on, he probably wants to find another mate now, one without so many flaws as myself. I mentally bash myself until I feel Harry left me up off the floor and throw on top of the kitchen bench. I look up at him, seeing his eyes are completely black with lust he leans into my neck and starts to kiss his way down my throat, biting and sucking on my skin every so often, he leans back up, right under my ear and starts licking and biting there, I moan and he smirks against my skin knowing he found my sweet spot. My fingers make my way into his hair and I pull, expecting him to face be again and come to his senses, but instead he growls low in his throat, and it only encourages him to keep going. He make his way back up my throat, making his way to my lips, prying them open with his tongue, he tasted like the sweetness of strawberries and pancakes, I pulled away however because I didn’t want to disgust him with my morning breathe. He puts his face in my hair and takes a deep breathe, calming him down. I am about to say something but get cut off by the sound of Edwards voice filling the room.  
“And what do we have here” I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
“I thought I said to help make breakfast, not distract the chef” Marcel continues, playing along with Edward.  
“But he looked so tasty and fuckable, I couldn’t help it” Harry states, pulling me down off the kitchen bench, I blush at his words, moving myself out of Harry’s hold and walk over to Marcel and Edward to give them a kiss good morning.  
“I’m going to go brush my teeth so I don’t disgust you all with my morning breathe, is there an extra tooth brush somewhere?” I ask as I make my way back upstairs.  
“Under the sink in the bathroom” came a reply from Marcel, I nod my head and continue on my way to our room.  
-0-  
After breakfast I was told to go get changed, much to my disgust as we apparently had important guests coming over and that not to disturb them unless it was a life or death situation.  
Earlier that morning  
“So who’s coming over” I ask quietly as I got dressed into a pair of Harry’s black skinny jeans and a cream sweater, I decided to keep wearing my glasses, mainly because I couldn’t be bothered to put my contacts back in.  
“Just one of daddy’s business partners princess, nothing to worry your pretty little head about” Edward answered as he did up his tie. He looked really good this morning; I wanted to sink to my knees right then and there. He was wearing a tight white shirt, black tie and black skinny jeans. It was half dressy and half not. Harry was the same but instead he wore a black tight shirt and no tie. Marcel was dressed like Harry only a tight red shirt, I wanted them all to fuck me and make sure I couldn’t walk for a solid month, but of course that would be highly inappropriate when a guest was coming over so soon.  
End of flash back  
I shake my head and get rid of those thoughts and get ready to meet the new guests.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Munchkins!  
>  I am so so so so so so incredibly sorry, you have know idea how much I have wanted to write, but when I do go to write I just have no motivation or I don't know what to write about, I know how this book is going to end and don't worry it wont be soon. Anyway here is a much awaited chapter for you, thank you all for sticking with me and encouraging me to update! All of your messages mean the world to me, I read every single one and more than I probably should. Anyway I am really sorry but this chapter is more of a filler as I cant write in Harry's P.O.V for shit, but the chapters should be coming quicker POSSIBLY, School is running me over at the moment with a bulldozer. I shall shut up now so you can read the chapter. OH and I think I have figured out how to make it easier to read now that I have found out how to make the paragraphs more paragraphy :)  
> Much love   
> -Alibear xx

Harry’s P.O.V

I hear the doorbell ring and I motion for one of the maids to open it and welcome our guests inside. My brothers and I are sitting in the living room with Louis sitting on Marcels lap, I see Michael and his mate Calum enter the room.

I stand up and greet them “Welcome guys, come sit. Dinner will be served shortly, Michael shall we go upstairs to discuss business? The others will arrive shortly”. He nods his head in reply, following my brothers and I upstairs. I turn back to Lou,

“Princess stay here and talk with Calum while we discuss some business and if the other show up please show them to our office” He nods in response and turns his attention to Calum.

The four of us make our way through the house and into the office. “So Michael word on the street says you have a proposition for us?” Marcel says taking a seat at our desk, Edward and I doing the same, Michael taking a seat in front of the desk.

“You have heard right gentleman, I do.”

“Would you care to elaborate?” I ask getting impatient “After all it was you who asked to meet with us” I continue.

“Right well, I have also heard that your father has made a recent visit to your house, and that I have some information about his location and motive for showing his face now after all these years of radio silence from him.” Michael says with a smirk playing against his lips. I am deeply insulted and disgusted that he would think that my family’s issues would involve the likes of him. I hide my disgust and smile at him before looking at Edward to continue this meeting.

“Michael, you are one of our most valued customers and we would hate to lose you, but please we must ask that you keep your nose out of our family’s private life and that our father whatever his location is or motive for appearing after twenty-one years of silence is not of importance to us, now before you make even more of a fool of yourself and try to make a deal for this useless information, that you leave our house and unless of absolute importance and strictly business do not bother us for a few months”. Edward stands and leaves with Michael to show him out of the house. Marcel and I also move to stand and walk out with them.

Once we have shown out our impolite guests out of the house, I make our way into the living room seeing a confused Louis sitting on the couch, waiting for us to explain what just happened. My brothers and I sit on the couch next to him, Marcel moving Louis so he is now sitting in the man’s lap.

“Now princess I know that might have been a bit confusing, because it came as quite a shock to us as to what Michael had to say to us as we were informed that this would be another monthly update from all of our high paying customers. Clearly this is not what happened, but what I want you to know is that this won’t happen very often, most of our meetings unless via video chat happen at our office in the city.” I tried to explain the best way that I could that this was more of a one off thing.

“So you’re telling me that I had to put on clothes for no reason” Louis says leaning back into Marcel’s chest.

I laugh at this and nod my head to answer his question. He huffs in reply and moves off of Marcels lap and starts to walk towards the stairs.

“Where are you going kitten?”

“I’m going to get undressed Alphas” He smirks at us and continues into our room. I look at my brothers before were all jumping up from the couch and racing after our omega and into our room, only to find our room empty.

I groan in frustration “Lou, baby where are you?” I hear a giggle coming from Edward’s wardrobe; I turn around and spot the most delicate but sexiest thing on the planet. Louis was in my lilac sweater and his lacy panties, I hear Marcel moan behind me and I can’t help but to nod in agree.

“So Alphas, can you please point me in the direction of the nearest bathroom with a bath in it?” Louis asks blinking up at us with the most innocent eyes I have ever seen.  I nod without thinking and take his hand, leading him into our bathroom where one of our baths are, not the biggest one but would defiantly fit the four of us in without everyone being squished together and uncomfortable.

I turn on the water and start to undress myself leaving just my boxes on and see my brothers follow in suit. Without our clothes on you could see our tattoos, well mine and Edwards. Marcel only has two which are mine and Edwards names over his heart, whereas Edward and I have about twenty each. That also includes Marcel’s name, the three of us got the tattoos done together.  For Edward and me we had Marcel’s name and then for me Edward’s name and for Edward he had my name all written in cursive over our hearts. One day we might get Louis name tattooed there as well. I look back over to the tub and check the temperature finding it to be nice and warm. I turn off the water and take off my boxers and get into the bath.

“You coming in kitten?”

Louis nods his head and slowly starts to take off his sweater –well my sweater- he places it on the chair in the corner of the room and then reaches for his black lace panties.  Slowly peeling them down his legs and then placing them with the sweater on the chair, I moan when he stands back up and his body comes into full view. My precious omega, how did I get so lucky he is gorgeous. He has tan smooth skin that I can tell he shaves his legs because there is not a single hair on them, he has a small little tummy that I just want to lick and bite and fill with my pups. He is so small and tiny, I just want to wrap him up in my arms and never let him go, protecting him from the world. He walks back over to the bath and put a foot in the water, testing out the temperature.  Once he has fully gotten into the bath I pull him to my chest so he is sitting between my legs, my brothers also take off their boxes and join us, Marcel sitting across from me and Edward sitting in between us.

“Were not doing anything sexual so you can get that idea out of your heads before it begins” I hear Louis mutter, I can’t help but laugh at his statement.

“Then what are we hear to do kitten” Edward asks, a slight smirk playing at his lips

“Well I’m here to relax and then fall asleep, for then one of you to carry me to bed” He huffs, trying to come off a stern but more looking like an angry kitten. I smile against his neck and start to leave small kisses, trailing down his neck. However much to my disgust he moves out of my arms and into Marcel’s.

“Nope, if you can’t keep your hands, mouth, dick to yourselves then I shall just keep moving laps or get out” He threatens; I sigh and nod my head in understanding.

I move so I am now lying down with my head on Louis lap and my feet going across my brother’s lap. I feel Louis run his fingers through my hair pulling at the knots; I smile up at him and push my head further into his hand. I hear him chuckle and start to play with my hair some more, tagging at it and moving strands of it into different spots and then repeating the action again and again.

“What are you doing little one?” Edward asks.

“Nothing much, you will see” Louis replies and I can tell he’s smiling.

-0-

After our bath I look in the mirror and see that my hair has been put into weird rope type things, it looks good but defiantly not something I would wear around the office and in dealings. I smile at my reflection and walk back into the room and see Marcel and Edward look at me weirdly, I shrug my shoulders and crawl into bed pulling Louis on top of me and snuggling my face into his neck. I feel my brothers get into bed next to us and place and arm around Louis waist.

After what felt like a few hours of sleeping I wake up to Louis trying to get out of our arms, and failing miserably.

“Where you trying to go kitten” I murmur.

“Shit” I laugh at his comment.

“Such vulgar language for such an innocent kitten” Marcel responds.

“Double shit” I hear another laugh to the right of me signalling that Edward was awake as well.

“Does that make triple shit, little one” Edward says

“I just need to pee” Louis says huffing and sitting up so he was straddling my waist. I let go of his hips and move so the covers where away from our bodies. He moves to stand but stumbles a little making my brothers and I sit up straighter.

“Don’t worry my legs just forgot how to walk for a minute I’m okay” he continues to the bathroom and turns on the light.

“FUCK” I hear Louis yell.

“What’s wrong darling” Edward yells to Louis starting to get out of bed.

“Why did people invent light, fucking bullshit. Blinding people and attacking their innocent eyes” I chuckle at him.

“Hurry back babe” Marcel yells

“Shut up, I’m peeing and I got blinded. Bite me if I take a while” Louis sass never fails to take me by surprise, a good surprise of course.

“I’m sure we would all love to bite you princess” Edward remarks

Louis doesn’t respond back but when he comes back out of the bathroom a deep red blush is coating his cheeks, making him look so adorable and small. He gets back into bed settling his body back on mind, my brothers and I smirking at each other.

“Shut up and go to sleep, and stop bloody smirking at each other” I laugh at this and get more comfortable wrapping my arms around his waist, my brothers doing the same with one of their arms. The four of us falling asleep into a peaceful slumber.

-0-

The morning came quicker than wanted but it was Saturday so we could all sleep in; however I wanted to cook breakfast for my mates, so I removed Louis from my chest and placed him on Marcel hoping that he wouldn’t wake up. He snuggles closer to Marcel and yawns but doesn’t make any sign of waking up. I get out of bed and put some sweat pants over my boxers.

I walk out of the room and make sure not to slam the door behind me; I walk into the kitchen getting out the right ingredients to make a big breakfast, filled with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, tomatoes, spinach and mushrooms with hash browns on the side. I pull out the pans and start the kettle, I but the bacon and sausages on first seeing as they will take the longest while they start to cook I start to scramble the eggs. I turn back around to the stove to start cooking the eggs when I feel my omega press his face into my back.

“Morning darling, sleep well?” I place the bowl with the eggs in it and turn around to face him, picking him up I put him on the bench and wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his forehead.

He rubs his eyes with him hands bawled up into fists and wearing my jumper giving him sweater paws while nodding his head. I coo at him because he just looks so cute and innocent.

“Yes daddy I did” Louis says leaning into me, and well there goes the innocent persona.

“Why are you out of bed princess when I left you were asleep on Marcel” he shrugs his shoulders at my question and puts his head in the crook of my neck, putting a quick kiss to my jaw.

“Well I am making breakfast and as much as I do love having you all cuddly and cute, I need to continue making it so it doesn’t burn or go cold, so why don’t you either go back to bed with my brothers or go sit on the couch and cuddle up with a blanket and turn on the T.V” I move so I can look into his eyes as I say this, he sighs in response and hops off the bench, walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs and hopefully back in bed with my brothers.


End file.
